


Silent Night

by Polka



Category: Southland
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 第三季背景，时间线略有改动。<br/>* 本来是给小伙伴的但好像感觉不太对，等我再补一篇吧...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

警官John Cooper的这一天过得非常糟糕。  
今天是平安夜，他已经有四年没有在这天休过假了。赶回家的人们挤满了机场和车站，进城的车流也从早晨开始就排起了长队，市内交通糟糕至极。他花了整整一个半小时才抵达他前妻工作的医院。  
他昨天给Laurie打了三个电话，并不是祝她节日快乐——没什么值得快乐的事情。他只是需要点药片。上次她给的那点药他一个礼拜就吃完了，那个酒吧买药给他的高个子男人也没有再出现过，他的脊背好像有人往里面钉了几枚钢钉，光是向前迈步这个动作都会带着那些锐器在他的身体内部刮磨，痛感从骨头蔓延到内脏和皮肤，渗进他的脊髓，让他的手脚冰冷，脸色发青，手心出汗出个不停。  
他痛得没法睡觉，巡逻时候就尽可能地待在车上，板着脸一言不发。

Ben猜得到是怎么回事，只是在下车买午餐时问他要吃点什么。  
他没法掩护这个菜鸟新手，甚至也没法拾掇好自己。事情不能再这样下去了。那些小药片是唯一的解决办法。  
停车场里John没有看到Laurie的车，但他知道她今天值班。  
医院门口的流动食品贩卖车上也挂满了节日彩灯，看见没有人排队，John走过去买了杯黑咖啡。  
戴着红色软呢帽的女孩祝他圣诞快乐。她的明亮笑容里有种让人羡慕的东西。  
John朝她点头，想挤出一个回应的微笑，却发现自己的脸因为疼痛而僵硬。  
他从那女孩的眼睛里读出一丝同情。  
在医院附近你总是能感受到这样小心翼翼的同情，就好像她们在看着一只雨天在路边觅食的流浪狗，或是躺在街边衣不遮体的乞丐，却又不敢让对方察觉到自己的注视。  
天气并不算寒冷，但John握着咖啡的手指头冰凉。他希望自己见到Laurie的时候能显得比刚才状态好些。毕竟今天是平安夜，人们并不会想在这样的节日里看到痛苦。

Laurie不在护士站。John坐在候诊的座位上等待，大厅里有台电视，关掉了声音，只有画面晃动个不停。等到手里咖啡开始变凉，味道变得酸涩的时候，Laurie的同事抱着叠病历朝他走过来。他记得她叫Jenny。  
“来找Laurie？”她朝他点头。警察做久了，John能从她脸上看出欲言又止的神情。  
“她今天不在，”她说，“休假了。”  
“哦，”他扶着椅背站起身，“我经过这儿，顺道来看看她。”  
于是Jenny朝他微笑。他就又看到了那种神情。  
一个男人在平安夜捧着杯咖啡在医院走道上等自己的前妻。  
“你知道，”Jenny斟酌着词句，疲惫的脸上除了同情还略带歉意，“她去佛罗里达度假了，有几天都不会回来。她现在挺好，你可以放心。”  
John突然就明白了：他的前妻不是独自一人。  
Jenny看着他，然后迅速将视线又挪回自己手里的病历上。“那么，我等会还有场手术。圣诞快乐。”

***

Ben Sherman也遭遇了极其糟糕的一天。  
原本他有个不错的计划：今天他可以提早下班，下班后他就带着礼物直奔他老妈那儿——他在BestBuy给她买了台新电视，她总是念叨那台旧的和客厅新刷的墙壁不搭，虽然电视机明明都长得一个模样。他打算到了那儿就帮她装上。然后他妹妹也会带着那不知道什么时候会分手的未婚夫过来，老妈会做几道他们最喜欢的菜。

他最近认识的那个女孩回丹佛去和家人过节了，但她明晚就会回来，直奔他的公寓，然后他们可以窝在床上做爱，忘掉工作，忘掉那些烂在屋子里无人照顾的老人和街边寒风里露着大腿的妓女。  
这是个不错的节日计划，直到——直到他在门口看见那辆银灰色的BMW。  
他在街对面停下车，走到门口，没有敲门。  
起居室的窗帘拉开着，他听见里面男人的低语和女人的笑声。

他记得那个晚上，也是在这儿，在起居室的地板上那些混蛋按着她，她先是在尖叫，然后开始哭泣，于是他跟着哭，试图用一个花瓶去砸那个趴伏在她身上的男人，另一个人拽住了他的手腕，朝他笑，就像对待一个不给糖就捣蛋的讨厌鬼。  
而此刻造成这一切的男人就坐在屋子里，好像从没离开过。他在谈话时偶尔低笑，他的车大喇喇地停在门口，她也在笑。  
Ben觉得自己是个局外人。  
所有他为保护这个家庭而做出的努力，所有他的忍耐和期待都显得毫无意义，可笑得要命。压根没有人在乎过去。人们翻个身，打个哈欠，就忘掉了一切。只有他记得，只有他不能原谅。这却让他显得像个傻子。  
他把礼物从车后座搬出来，搁在门口，摁响了门铃，然后掉头就走。去哪里他也不知道，总之先离开这里。

半小时后他坐在汉堡王，独自对着一份皇堡套餐，电话响了三次，他没有接听。

***

早晨出门时疼痛还没有如此严重。  
John靠着车门站了会儿，咬着牙钻进车里，没有直接回家，而是绕去了那家酒吧。  
这个点几乎没有人在外面喝酒。而John已经有半个月没有见到过那个买药的男人了，或许他换了地盘，也或许是在某次行动里被抓进了牢里。John拒绝继续考虑这件事。他扶着吧台在门口的高脚凳上坐下，向酒保点了杯威士忌。  
一个坐在里面位置上的男人抬头看他，朝他举起酒杯，但John扭过头，随手拿起了桌上的传单。英俊的小伙子们裸着上身，肌肉线条饱满，笑容灿烂得好像他们不是群靠在俱乐部暗处等着别人往他们裤子里塞小费的舞男。  
John知道他们以后会变成什么样子，运气好的话有人能找到份正经工作，回去家人身边，倒霉的可能是某天John接到调度台通知在路上发现的被砸烂脸蛋的尸体。  
他放下传单，一口气喝光了剩下的酒，然后敲着桌子示意酒保给他再斟满。

酒精并没有让他感觉好些。  
他的脑袋深处一片空白，好像有人从那儿挖走了些东西。  
下午三点半，主妇们已经准备好了第一道菜，孩子们正琢磨着今年圣诞老人会在什么时候给他们送来礼物，包装盒里的东西是不是他们想要的。而John从来没有收到过圣诞老人的礼物。他记得Echo Park那间狭窄阴暗的公寓，还有那个每天喝得醉醺醺的混账看他的眼神。  
他也曾经有机会和一个人组成家庭。但家庭都是些狗屁——住到一起，买栋带花园的屋子，养只宠物，然后等到合适的时候，再领养个孩子。“合适的时候”，“准备好的时候”。天知道什么才是“准备好的时候”。有谁能准备好承担另一个生命？

早晨有两通来自监狱的电话，John没有接。他知道那个人想做什么：嘲笑他，嘲笑那本不应承受如此命运的女孩，像小时候那样一点点地捏碎他，当自己从没有过这么一个不正常的儿子。  
他捏紧了拳头坐在吧台边上，感觉自己这么多年都从没能逃开过。现在他疼痛，愤怒，孤独，醉醺醺地躲在这儿，没有礼物，没有药片，没有家人和朋友，什么都没有。  
他闭上眼睛，让酒精在他的血管里燃烧。  
有人将酒杯放在他隔壁。一个青年，有头乱糟糟的金色短发，穿着浅灰色羊毛衫和牛仔裤，朝他微笑，露出一口整齐牙齿。

***

面前的红茶已经凉了，Ben看了看正在变得昏暗的天色，手抄在夹克口袋里走出去。

他不敢相信自己的平安夜即将如此度过。比起在街头闲晃，他宁可回去换回他的蓝色制服，一直巡逻到天亮。人们并没有因为圣诞节而停止欺骗、殴打和杀害彼此。今天他和Chickie临时搭档——两起入室盗窃，一个婴儿浑身被重度烫伤，一起酒吧后巷的斗殴，还有一具垃圾箱里发臭的尸体。

街头起了风，Ben立起夹克领子，感觉到有些寒冷。  
他开车拐回了好莱坞大道，一辆警车从他对面闪着灯呼啸而过。  
在道路尽头和Santa Monica大道交汇处的汽车旅馆门口，Ben放慢了车速。从车窗里他看见Angela，穿着件几乎遮不住屁股的低胸短裙，套了件假皮毛的背心。  
有一次他和John接到调度台的通知，赶到的时候发现这个妓女躺在街角长椅上，被捅了一刀，脸上划了个大口，血流个不停——她从自己的某个顾客口袋里顺走了一包大麻和几张纸钞，招来的报复显得合情合理。  
后来他听说她不止干过一次这事——她在德州老家有两个孩子，都丢给了她七十岁的老妈，而她在这儿贩卖身体，偷别人的药片和大麻，40块钱就随便人上，圣诞节也依旧在街头揽客卖醉。  
车从她跟前经过的时候她注意到了车里的人，赶了两步，伸手来拍车窗。  
“警官？”  
Ben摇下车窗看她，她凑近的脸上那一寸长的伤疤是肉红色，厚重的粉底也无法遮盖住，她的睫毛膏糊在一起，像是一个喝醉的人给她涂上去的。  
“嘿。”她朝他笑，红色嘴唇裂开，嘴里散发出酒精味，“准备去哪儿，宝贝？”  
Ben想起自己没锁车门时候她已经拉开另一侧车门坐进来，朝他讪笑着，那眼睛里有种疯狂，“警官，”她往前倾，一只手指划过Ben的大腿，“想找点乐子吗？今天过节，免费。”  
Ben皱着眉头看她。她浓妆艳抹的脸，隆起的胸脯，苍白的手臂和大腿真的能激起男人身体深处的某种欲望。  
他看着她关上了车门。

***

John一点反应都没有。  
青年的手正在他的腿间抚摸，隔着牛仔裤轻轻往上滑——他是那种大家都会想要的一夜情对象，干净，漂亮，话也不多。  
但John没有反应。  
他错误地认为性爱能缓解他的疼痛和焦虑，事实上与之相反。他的背上一片灼热，每条神经都在因为疼痛而燃烧。他想要从那抚摸中感觉到点什么，但什么都没有。  
当青年的手指停在拉链上的时候，John伸手按住了对方，以眼神告诉他自己并不想再继续。  
他也不知道自己为什么会让这家伙跟着自己，或许他身上的哪一点让他想起了哪个人。

***

高潮的时候Ben揪住她的头发，听见发自她喉头的声音。然后她抬起头来看他，口红在嘴角晕染开来。她的动作熟练而机械，Ben感觉自己刚接受了一台机器的口交，只不过这台机器还带着体温和呛人的香水味。她直愣愣地盯着他，让他下意识地想要去掏自己的口袋，看看里面有没有几张能够打发她的纸币，而她瞧着他的动作，咧嘴笑起来。  
“好了，”她伸手拍了拍Ben的肩膀，“圣诞快乐。”  
他还没来得及说点什么，她就推开门下了车。

他看着她在渐暗的天色里踩着高跟鞋走得歪歪扭扭的背影，不明白自己到底他妈的在想什么。  
夹克口袋里的手机突然又震动起来，他掏出来看，又把它收回去。

***

“听着，我不是以一个警察的身份来这儿找你，我知道……”  
门在John的眼前被重重关上，屋子里有男人的催促声，大概有人正在把毒品冲进厕所里。  
爬到三楼已经让他满头是汗，虽然他已经猜到了自己十有八九会被拒之门外——一个警察敲门说要买点药，只有孩子才会天真到相信他的来意。  
可他没有其他办法了。  
他想吞一把维柯丁，然后睡觉。  
这是平安夜，每个人都渴望睡个好觉。

下楼时候他不得不扶着墙壁一步步缓慢挪动身体。他不应该在外面跑这么久，还一无所获。他的脊柱好像每一节都错了位，随时会散开来，然后他会瘫痪，他的肌肉和内脏会因为失去支撑而挤到一起去，尖锐的骨头会穿透他，他会流血或疼痛至死。  
他需要药片。

公寓的薄墙壁里传出孩子们的笑声，另一间则有夫妻在争吵，楼下垃圾桶散发着酸臭味，空气里也有从人家窗户里飘出的烤肉香料和奶油甜味。  
天已经完全黑了。夜风把楼下杂物上覆着的塑料纸吹得哗啦哗啦响，天气预报说明天会降温，但寒冷明显地已经提前抵达这座城市。  
John扶着楼梯。  
他的手掌里全是累积已久的灰尘。  
路灯还没有亮起来，四下一片昏暗。他抵达了二楼，停下来休息了一会，然后抬起左脚尖小心翼翼地去够下一层台阶，一只手抓住扶手，一只手按住大腿以保持平衡。  
先是一声细微的金属刮擦声，接着他看见那生锈的扶手栏杆往和他相反的方向滑了出去。支撑着他身体的力量突然消失了，有一瞬间他站在那儿，感觉不到自己的重心，好像下一秒他就会飞起来。  
当然他没飞起来，他往下滚了几个台阶，呻吟了一声，觉得黑夜整个压在他身上，那重量令他喘不过气。

***

Ben赶到的时候，他的教官坐在一栋破旧的三层楼公寓的楼梯台阶上，背倚着墙壁。  
发现他时John朝他点头。  
他往前走，在John面前停下，注意到对方的脸上有血痕。  
“我的背，”过了片刻，John先打破了沉默，“有点问题。我没法走路。”  
“你应该去医院。”Ben回答。  
“我不能去。”  
“为什么？”  
“你知道的，我去过，没有用。他们容易大惊小怪。他们只会建议我停职。”  
“所以你就来这里？”  
“什么意思？”  
“见鬼，”Ben皱眉，克制着自己不要太大声，“你以为我不知道这楼上住着谁？这就是你的解决办法？找一个贩毒的家伙讨药吃？”  
“这不关你的事。”  
“你把我叫来，这就关我的事。”

John又沉默下来。  
Ben抱着手臂站着，等待。  
他记得John在电话里那听起来低沉、绝望的声音。然后他站在这儿，看着面前的男人，突然意识到John给他打电话，是因为他没有任何人可以求助。尽管他管他叫菜鸟，挤兑他的比弗利出生，责骂他的每次疏忽，帮他收拾新手的烂摊子，在犯药瘾时硬撑着拒绝对他承认——但此时此刻，John没有任何人可以求助，没有朋友，也没有家人。Ben只听说他家有个仙人掌花园，听说他偶尔会出入某个挂着彩虹旗的酒吧，种种传闻都来自道听途说，Ben从来都没有真正认识过自己面前的这个人。  
“你得去医院。”Ben重复。  
“我摔了一跤，要的只是几粒药片和一次热水澡。”John回答着，朝他伸出手，Ben回握住那只手掌，手心冰冷黏腻。  
扶John站起来时Ben才意识到这家伙在忍受怎样的疼痛。他咬着下唇，将重量整个倚在Ben身上，身体每抬起一点，呼吸就急促一分，Ben甚至能感觉到他正极力控制着自己，害怕自己随时会颤抖起来，暴露了实际的疼痛程度。他害怕被送进医院，害怕被停职，害怕失去仅有的一切和生活的目的。  
Ben把他扶到车上，让他坐下，自己站在夜风里，面朝着敞开的车门。  
“你在出汗。”他对自己的教官说。这是个事实，谁都知道原因。他不想看见面前的这个人因为药瘾而毁了自己。  
“送我回家。”John说，“然后你还赶得及平安夜的晚餐。只要送我回家就好。”  
Ben叹了口气。

***

天气并没有因为节日而晴朗，路上开始下雨。  
John一言不发，好像他处在世界上的另一个隐秘角落，而不是在Ben的车里。  
于是Ben打开了收音机。  
整点新闻过后是圣诞音乐特辑，Ben能想象出他母亲那儿的情形——餐桌已经铺满，她会拿出自己那套珍藏的酒杯，大家围坐着等她祷告——或许这次是由那个男人。  
他侧头看John，发现他微微缩着肩膀，靠在座位上，闭上了眼睛。  
他正在送自己的教官回家去，让他和他的仙人掌花园、空荡荡的药瓶以及警察勋章一起度过节日。

开到卡斯泰克时候Ben叫醒了John，后者在沉默了几分钟之后给他指了一条小路，从一家灯光昏暗的酒水店旁拐进去，沿着窄路向前，转弯，再转弯，第三栋黑漆漆的屋子。

John坐在那儿，等着Ben将车停好，看着他开门，下车，然后绕到他所在的那一侧。  
Ben伸手来架他的胳膊，好像他是个塑料模型。

他的学员扶着他往门口走，一句话都没说。  
他不知道这家伙在生气什么，但似乎并不是因为节日计划被破坏。  
直到他抓着门廊的柱子试图自己爬上台阶，Ben似乎才意识到他是个活生生的人，架在他胳膊下的手臂将他揽紧了些，然后帮他用力。  
他从上衣口袋里掏钥匙，感觉到另一个人的呼吸喷在自己耳侧。  
疼痛似乎减缓了些，因为这距离而产生的不适感占据了上风。  
他扶住门，将胳膊从Ben的脖颈上滑下来，朝他挥手。  
“好了，”他说，“回家去吧，小子。”  
他的声音听起来则并没有像语句试图表现出的一样轻松自如，好像喉咙里梗着某种苦涩的东西。

他知道自己没法享受热水澡了。昨天的垃圾还在垃圾桶里，后院的龙舌兰已经有半个月没有修剪过枯叶，他也无心寻觅一顿热餐，冰箱里有速冻披萨，他可以来一块，再吃两片阿司匹林，然后躺到床上去。  
明天还有一天假期，在这之前他暂时不用去想他这样要怎么回到巡逻车里去。  
总有些人可以帮他弄到药片。一切都会好起来。他现在只需要休息。  
而Ben拧着眉头注视他，并没有转身离开。  
年轻人的眼睛在门廊的黯淡灯光下闪闪发亮。那对嘴唇蠕动，想要说点什么话出来，却又咽了回去，John看见他的喉结跟随干涩的吞咽而艰难滑动。  
John突然意识到自己将Ben逼到了怎样一个处境：一个有药瘾的糟糕教官，无法在行动里给予学员所需要的支援，每天都将他置于危险之中，到头来还让他帮自己处理这些麻烦事。Ben没有理由帮助他，没有理由替他隐瞒。他简直表现得比Dewey还要混账。他本来不是这样，也不应该是这样。  
他扭过头去不看Ben的眼睛，往屋里走，也没有打算邀请站在门口的人进来。  
但Ben自己往里迈了一步，环视他的屋子：桌上的脏桌布，没倒的垃圾，从沙发滑落到地上的毛毯。  
透过他的眼睛John也看着自己的家，这些并不是他想看到的。  
他拖着脚步走到沙发跟前，扶着扶手压低重心坐下了去，轻轻叹了口气。他感觉自己没法再站起身了，他将在这沙发上待上一整晚。

Ben往厨房里走。John听见冰箱打开的声音，水龙头冲水的声音。走出来时Ben拿着两杯水，递了一杯给他。  
在他身边坐下，Ben伸手去够桌上的外卖单。  
“这附近只有披萨和墨西哥菜。”John告诉他，感觉到他的肩膀紧挨着自己。  
“什么都好，我饿得要命。”Ben低声回答。  
他硬而脆的嗓子里有种态度软化下来。  
John知道那些情绪迟早还会回来，他的处境只会越来越糟，如果他继续像这样下去，迟早有一天会有事情发生。但现在坐在他身边的人掏出了电话，对着鸡肉卷饼和芝士披萨皱眉，就像他们在巡逻车里决定午餐要去哪家店，就像更早以前和他一起住在这间屋子里的人商量和他去哪儿渡过假期。  
他侧过脸去看自己的搭档，希望他能一直待在这儿。  
此刻他不需要晚餐，不需要热水澡，不需要圣诞礼物，甚至也不需要药片，他只希望Ben待在这儿。

 

fin.


End file.
